


Pallottole cinesi

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pallottole cinesi]O'Bannon si è deciso a far intendere a Wand che la loro è più di una semplice amicizia, ma sempre nel suo solito modo.





	Pallottole cinesi

Pallottole cinesi

 

Chon era immerso nella vasca da bagno colma di schiuma, di fronte a quella dov’era immerso O’Bannon.

“John Wayne… _Naaah_ , questo soprannome è anche peggio di Shangai Kid” disse Roy. Si portò alle labbra una bottiglia e ne bevve il contenuto fino a svuotarla, la lasciò cadere sopra le altre che costellavano il pavimento.

Wand ridacchiava ripetutamente senza motivo, aveva le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi. Sollevò tra le mani un po’ di schiuma candida e vi soffiò, ridendo più forte nel vederla volare.

Roy l’osservò e ghignò, aveva le guance accaldate.

< Quanto cazzo è figo questo dannato cinese e non se ne rende conto… è come un bambino ingenuo, come è un dio con le arti marziali.

Da quando lo conosco la morte non fa altro che miracolarmi > pensò.

Chon versò del contenuto di un’altra bottiglia di liquore in un bicchierino e lo bevve di colpo, canticchiando piano.

O’Bannon si piegò in avanti e lo baciò, leccandogli le labbra, gustandosi il sapore del liquore.

“Roy, ma questo non si fa!” gridò Chon, sgranando gli occhi dal taglio orientale.

“Dalle tue parti” ribatté Roy.

“No, è immorale e basta” borbottò Wand, arrossendo.

“Cho, te l’ho detto tante volte. Il sole sorgerà anche dalle tue parti, ma è qui che tramonta. Devi andare oltre i tuoi pregiudizi” rispose Roy. Si ritrasse e sospirò.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? Potrei non piacergli e basta. Non siamo i protagonisti dei miei libri, queste cose nella realtà non succedono > pensò.

“Roy…” disse Chon, accarezzandogli un braccio. Vide l’altro rabbrividire e avvertì un calore al bassoventre.

“ _Mnh_ …” mugolò Roy.

“Sei bravo quanto a sparare?” chiese Wand con tono indagatorio.

O’Bannon s’indicò con la mano, sgranando gli occhi.

“Cho, tu mi offendi. Hai forse dimenticato quante donne attendono con ansia il mio ritorno?” chiese con voce tremanti.

“Roy, ma quelle le paghi” gli fece notare Wand.

“Parla l’uomo che non è riuscito nemmeno a consumare con sua moglie” borbottò O’Bannon.

“Primo, ero drogato e mi sono addormentato. Secondo, lei era una scaltra indiana che ha sistemato tutto in modo da fregarmi. Terzo, pensavo solo alla principessa” si lagnò Wand.

“Che ti ha mollato in tredici” sussurrò Roy, sporgendosi di nuovo in avanti.

Cho gli premette la testa contro la fronte.

“Ti ricordo che l’indiana ha lasciato anche te” soffiò.

“Posso averne milioni come lei” ribatté Roy con tono sprezzante.

“Allora perché lo stai proponendo a me?” chiese Wand. Entrambi respiravano piano, fissandosi negli occhi, con espressioni tese.

“Perché siamo compagni d’avventure. Lo sanno tutti che i compagni d’avventure fanno questo genere di cose” mentì Roy, sentendo la gola secca.

“Non è che lo vuoi utilizzare in uno dei tuoi libri per aumentare le vendite?” lo punzecchiò Wand.

“Uomo di poca fede” rispose Roy.

< Anche perché lo faccio già utilizzando i miei sogni. E sta veramente funzionando tra le signore, è con quei soldi che ci stiamo mantenendo > pensò.

“Con te? Sempre” disse secco Wand.

“Bene, vuol dire che almeno ti sto mettendo un po’ di sale in zucca. Allora, vuoi provare?” chiese Roy, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio.

< Non posso negare che l’ho immaginato spesso. Da quando abbiamo dormito insieme dopo la battaglia di cuscini, mentre ricordavo quando eravamo legati, però… è così difficile accettare fino a questo punto di cambiare la mia vita. Già ero la delusione di mio padre e mia sorella > pensò Cho.

“Prima qualche bicchiere?” chiese.

“Qualche bicchiere sia” rispose Roy, passandosi la mano nei corti e morbidi capelli biondi.

< Così ci faremo coraggio a vicenda > pensò.


End file.
